the path of fate
by rooslovesjackson
Summary: all human.  bella has a son out of a one night stand with edward only he doesn't know.  bella fell in love and her son needs a dad. will bella go to the other side of the world to get edward back? or has edward different plans for his future
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A surprise

* * *

><p>Bella pov<p>

Hello my name is Isabella Swan, but i like to be called Bella.

I have always been a girl who stayed home instead of going to a party

But when i turned 17 my best friends Rosalie and Alice took me out.

I met a guy at the party he had bronze hair and emerald green eyes

His name was Edward and well we slept together

2 weeks later Edward went back to Italy where he lives

I missed him so much, but I realised that I probably never was going to see him.

So I went on a date or two but I just couldn't forget about him like there was something that kept reminding me that he was the one I fell in love with.

Not something but someone.

I was pregnant.

I tried to contact Edward but it didn't work

I knew were he lived but I couldn't just go there.

You see I don't live in my own house because I don't have the money for my own, I live in Rosalie's house since I can remember.

Now 2 years later

I woke up and i turned my head.

There was my little angel

Mason Anthony Cullen my beautiful son.

I ran my hand through his bronze curls and his green eyes opened

"mommy" he hugs my neck "love you"

"I love you too baby" I said as I kiss his nose

The door opens and Rosalie walks in.

Rose's brown hair falls for her blue eyes as she bends down to pick up Mason.

"hey little man, how about pancakes for breakfast?"

"YAY!" Mason yells as he claps his hands

"oh eww Alice babysits Mason way to much" Rose complains as she leaves the room

I get dressed and walk to the living room "hey Emmett" Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend and he is planning on asking her to marry him but he is to shy. "hey bells how was work ?" oh yeah forgot I work at a Art bar as a waitress, we have dance acts, singing acts and many more.

And one day I will not be shy anymore and sing to the world… yeah in my head.

I totally love my job but I have to work from 21:00 till 2:00 so I don't really have time to sleep with Mason and stuff.

"fine Em it was not that busy" I pick up his coffee and take a sip

It was noon when I went to Alice

"I have the perfect guy for you" Alice says as she hugged me.

Alice doesn't believe In true love because a guy she loved left her at the altar.

She believes that Emmett is just playing with Rose that is why she doesn't like him.

She and I are really close closer than Rose and I.

We had just one fight in our hole friendship and we didn't talk for 6 months.

She said that it was good that Edward left cause if he stayed he would just stay because of the baby and would have an affair with a Blondie.

"Alice! I don't wanna date! I told you so many times" I said as I sat down on her couch and sighed

"but Bella you have to move on it not like Edward is coming back!"

Alice yelled in my face.

The air got hit out of my longs, that little brat!

How dare she! I stand up "no don't leave Bella I am so sorry" Alice said after she got a grab of my arm.

I turned around "I need to cool off, see you tonight"

And then I walked out.

When I got home my cheeks were covered in my mascara.

Emmett runs to me and yells "surprise!"

* * *

><p>what is the surprise?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Your kidding me right?

Bella's pov

I look at Emmett, there is a smile on his face that even scares a clown.

"Emmett you are scaring her" I hear Rose say behind Emmett.

Emmett pout's and walks to the bathroom.

Mason's hands are on his eyes "surprise mommy" he says and removes his hands from his eyes.

My insides melt and I walk over to him and lift him up.

"I love you baby" I kiss his head and look at Rose, who looks like she is about to cry.

"what is it Rose?" I asked believed while I sit down with Mason on my lap.

"nothing I am just so happy" she walks to me and gives me a hug.

"your kidding me right?" I asked as Rose tells me what happened.

* * *

><p>Emmett's pov<p>

_*flashback*_

_Rosie was on the pho__ne and I was playing with Mason._

"_yes thank you. Okay bye" she says and hangs up the phone_

"_who that?" Mason asks_

"_oh just my mom tony" she smiles brightly as she sits down._

_tony was Rose's nickname for Mason._

_I __personally don't like it. So I call him teddy-bear because he has the size of one!_

"_Em?" "yeah" I looked at her._

"_do you __remember my old aunt Tina?"_

"_was that the woman who thought I was spiderman ?" I asked. _

_Rose started laughing. "yes her, well she died last week"_

_She says and looks down._

" _Rose babe, I am so sorry"_

"_she left me her vacation house in Italy"_

_I jump up and start screaming and run around the house, pick up teddy-bear and start jumping on the bed._

*end of flashback*

* * *

><p>Still Emmett's pov<p>

"your kidding me right?" Bella says

"isn't it great! We are finally going on vacation!" Rose yells.

"that is not it, but that Emmett broke my bed!" she shakes her head in disappointment.

We didn't say a word while we had diner.

" were is the house Rose?" Bella was the first one to speak after a long silence.

"in Florence, Italy in a village called contignano"

(I really been there, it is a little village. It's so cute!)

I slowly see Bella turning blue and she gasps for breath.

"Bella!" I shout. Bella slowly turn normal again

"Bella you scared me! What is wrong?" Rose asks desperate.

"Edward lives on a farm close to contignano"

Rosalie's pov

Shit you got to be kidding me!

"oh Bells I understand if you don't want to come with us" i really wish she would come with us it would be so much fun and tony can meet his dad.

"no I have been waiting for this moment forever, I'm just scared"

I gave her a hug and said "I know B, but I am here for you"

* * *

><p>Alice's pov<p>

*flashback*

_I still can't believe that I __am marring Jasper._

_I look at him, he didn't look that happy to be here as me._

_He looks sad, guilty._

"_Mary Alice Brandon do you take Jasper Whitlock __as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" the priest says _

"_I do"_

"_Jasper Whitlock do you take Mary Alice Brandon __as your lawful wife,__ to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish_

_until death do you part?"_

_Jasper looks at me and I start to tear up._

_This is it._

_I was wrong, he didn't got over Maria._

"_I am so sorry Alice" Jasper whispers._

_I turn around and walk off the beach and to the cliffs._

_I sit on the highest cliff and look at the water._

_I knew it was stupid to marry Jasper i mean come on,_

_I am sixteen and he is eighteen! _

_Nobody knew the real reason why we got married._

_He needed to make Maria see that he wasn't hurt by her._

"_hey nice dress" i hear someone say next to me._

_I look up and see a small girl of _fifteen_ maybe fourteen._

"_yeah I guess it wasn't really a good idea to hike with it" I say as I look at the ripped parts of my dress._

_She smiles "I am Bella, I live on this cliff and you__?"_

_I looked at the girl. She looked like she didn't got a care in the world "Alice, nice to meet you" I said._

_I looked at my dress that now is not white anymore,_

_But I liked it, the green and brown of the earth fitted._

"_you wanna clear it?" the girl asked me._

"_there is no way you can get it out of my dress"_

"_with sea water you can" she took a step back wards and removed her bracelet, necklace, rings and jacket._

"_your coming or not?" she asked._

"_okay" I said not knowing what we were doing._

"_is that your family?" she pointed at the crowd on the beach. "yeah"_

"_are they going to be okay with you jumping?" she asked._

"_they don't even care to comfort me" I said without thinking._

"_on three." She said and started counting._

_I didn't get it. What were we going to do?_

"_three" she took my hand and pulled me along, but I didn't move a bit_

"_what is it?" I looked her. Was she crazy? Trying to take her own life by jumping?_

"_are you trying to kill yourself!" I screamed._

_She started laughing "oh please I do this every day as a stress relieve"_

_I looked at the ocean and screamed "three!" _

_And than we jumped_

_It felt liked flying…_

* * *

><p><em>sorry it toke so long and sorry it is a bit boring. i don't own anything!<br>_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it takes so long

I am trying to upload more

But I am a little stuck.

I was wondering if you guys wanted a Edward pov

That was it

xxxroos


End file.
